Numerous situations arise where an individual desires, or requires, that a portion of their body be isolated from direct contact with another object. Such situations commonly arise when an individual needs to contact a potentially unsanitary surface with a body part, when an individual needs to preserve the sanitary condition of an object to be contacted or otherwise handled, when an individual needs to contact a soiled item, and when contact with a surface and an individuals skin may cause harm or injury to the skin, to name but a few examples. It is well known to provide protective garments, such as gloves, to provide the appropriate barrier as needed for a particular situation. However, in many cases, the barrier may only be needed for a brief period of time, and the use of such a protective garment is not convenient due to cost of the garment and/or time required to don the garment.
For example, it is well known that currency is not considered sanitary, and individuals who handle currency are required to wash their hands after handling currency and prior to contacting a sanitary item. In the food service industry, for example, many situations arise where a person is required to handle food items without contacting the particular item with their bare hand. For example, a cashier that handles currency may need to quickly and briefly handle a food item that is ready for consumption. The nature of the handling of the food product may be that proper hand washing, or donning appropriate gloves, may not be convenient or efficient, and a fast and easy solution would be desirable.
Similar situations exist in many other settings. As another example, in health care settings, such as hospitals and doctor offices, items are commonly sterilized in preparation for use on an individual. Proper handling of such items is important to maintain the sterile condition of the item. Situations commonly arise in such settings where it may be convenient and/or efficient for an individual to quickly and briefly handle such a sterile item. The nature of the handling of the item may be that proper hand washing, or donning appropriate gloves, may not be convenient or efficient, and a fast and easy solution would be desirable. As will be readily recognized, similar situations may present themselves in various other health care and/or care related environments, such as nursing homes, assisted living centers, schools, daycare facilities, etc.
Of course, numerous other situations exist where an individual would not want to directly contact an object. Many household activities, for example, require the handling of objects where a person either cannot or desires not to directly contact an item with their bare hand. Such activities may include handling of hot or cold items, clean or dirty items, and sanitary or unsanitary items, for example. The nature of the handling of the particular item may be that proper washing, or appropriate other protective devices, may not be convenient or efficient, and a fast and easy solution would be desirable.
Still a further example is in public spaces, where an individual may desire to have a barrier to prevent direct contact with their hand and a fixture in the public space, such as a public restroom. It is well known that germs and bacteria can be transmitted from a hand to an object such as a soap dispenser, door latch, and these germs can then be transmitted to another person's hand when the contaminated object is touched. Many people are sensitive of this problem and the possibility of picking up various germs and bacteria from door knobs/handles and/or other fixtures, and it is common for people to avoid direct contact with such an object by using a paper towel or a tissue to grasp the particular object so that a barrier is created between the actual surface of the object and the user's hand. However, in many situations such use of paper towels or tissues is not practical or convenient due to, for example, the location of a dispenser that contains the towels or tissues.
As will be appreciated, numerous situations exist where direct contact between a person and an object may not be desirable, and the above-described situations are provided to highlight some examples are of such situations.